


I Hate You More

by Irisblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Closeted, Elounor, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Protective Harry, Secret Relationship, Smut, Underage Drinking, larry - Freeform, unhappy relationship, ziam, ziam is very very pure and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisblossom/pseuds/Irisblossom
Summary: The one where Harry is a charming, well-liked, open, and popular sophomore, Louis is a popular senior frat boy who doesn't let his guard down, is the captain of the football (soccer) team, and they think they hate each other. However, the fact that they're in the same friend group doesn't help their case.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I put all my fav cliches here so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I see these as being 2013 Harry and 2015 Louis.

Liam ran up to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.  
“Louis you’re back!”  
“Yeh, ok now let me go. I don’t want to go to the hospital as soon as I get back here.” Louis decided to spend his summer break at home in Donny with his sisters and mum instead of staying at the frat house and wasting his days drinking and smoking himself into a coma. As for Liam, Zayn, and the rest of his frat brothers, he was surprised none of them were dead seeing as they looked it on their Snapchat stories. Liam decided to pick Louis up from the airport, although it’s not like he had much of a choice as Louis definitely would’ve killed him if he hadn’t. They were making small talk on the way back to Liam’s car in the parking lot. 

“How was Donny?”  
“Well y’ know a lot nicer than Florida was, temperature-wise. How bad was the heatwave, anyway?”  
“Oh shit bro, you’re so lucky you weren’t here. Coach didn’t push us that hard, thank god, but we spent so much money on those little portable fan things with the water sprayer thing.”  
“Ok first, stop with the ‘bro,’ that’s Zayn’s thing. Second, why didn’t you just buy actual fans? Like, y’ know, ones you can plug in and actually cool you off.”  
“Well, we were absolutely pissed drunk when we bought them. Thought it was a good idea at the time. When we woke up the next morning we found a box of like 30 of them and a ripped up Walmart receipt. We sold most of them but kept like three just in case.” Louis laughed as they walked into the parking garage. They walked in comfortable silence until Liam broke it.  
“So, El was pretty bummed she couldn’t come to pick you up with us.”  
“Oh, yeah, El. I didn’t talk to her much when I was in Donny. Told her I was busy.” His voice had a slight, but noticeable, amount of disdain as he talked. “Wait Li… did you say ‘us’?” They walked two paces farther.  
“Suprise!”  
“Zayn! I missed you!” Zayn fully emerged from the car he was hidden behind. They hugged for a few seconds until Louis pulled away.  
“Hey bro,” Louis nudged Liam, “how was Donny? How are your sisters?”  
“They’re good. Pheobe told me to say hi to you.”  
“Why not me?” Liam pouted, Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam’s side as they continued walking towards where Liam’s car was parked.  
“Because she doesn’t like you, Liam,” Louis said without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, “She’s still mad you stole Zayn away from her.” They reached Liam’s car and Liam put Louis’ bags away while Zayn got in the front and Louis got in the backseat, immediately sprawling out and stretching after the long flight. Liam closed the trunk and got in the front seat, putting his hand on Zayn’s thigh simultaneously. 

“So, I heard you two talking about Eleanor.” Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Yeh, Liam said she was upset about not being able to pick me up.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice but it wasn’t detectable through the giggles coming from behind Louis.  
“Suprise, Love!” Eleanor said while climbing over the seat and sitting right beside Louis, putting her head on his shoulder.  
“Oh, hi El. Nice to see you. Any more surprise visitors before we continue the drive home.” His sarcasm was evident.  
“Nope, I think that’s the last one,” Liam said, oblivious to Louis’ bitterness.  
“Babe, how was the trip? You barely texted or called me.”  
“Oh, uh. It was alright. Sorry I was really busy with my sisters.” Eleanor looked up at him and raised her eyebrow as if to say, ‘You were too busy for me the whole summer?’ Louis just looked back up towards the road and the taillights of the cars ahead. They were in silence most of the way back.

~~

[7:30 p.m. the same day in Harry and Niall’s dorm]  
“Tommo’s back today. Are you coming to the surprise party? It’s in 30 minutes.”  
“I doubt he’d want me there, Ni.”  
“Oh common Haz, it’ll be fun. Zayn, Li, and I will all be there. Nick too,” Niall winked and nudged Harry’s arm, “I hear the theme is high school party. There’s gonna be an intense game of spin the bottle.”  
“Oh come off it Ni. Nick and I hooked up once and it was because I was definitely too drunk. I don’t even get why he comes to these parties still. He’s been out of here for like, years.”  
“He’s hunting for some hot, young, college boy ass,” Niall cackled and Harry shoved him in the rib, “ow, fucker. So are ye coming or not.”  
“Yeah, I’ll go. I mean, can’t pass up free alcohol. Since it’s his first day back I won’t make fun of him tonight. Sort of a ‘Welcome Home’ present.”  
“Can you please just explain to me why you two hate each other so much.”  
“Ni, he’s a stuck up, arrogant, cocky, frat boy who’s narcissism dictates all of his decision makings. I have no idea why he hates me.”  
“Alright, whatever. You need to loosen up. Let’s pregame.”

Niall smirked. Harry glared. Niall smirked wider and started poking Harry in the sides until Harry eventually agreed. When they were ready, they left and trekked 30 seconds from their dorm to the frathouse. Everyone got in place 10 minutes later and turned off the lights when Zayn sent the go text to a member of the frat.

~~

“Why are all the lights off?” Louis asked as they approached the house.  
“Oh you know, just saving electricity.” Zayn winced at his obvious lie.  
“Ok…”  
They all left the car and Liam grabbed Louis’ bag out of the back. As they walked up the steps they heard whispers and shhhhh’s coming from inside. Louis sighed knowing what was going to happen when he walked in. He fixed his fringe by running a hand through it and Eleanor grabbed the other hand and laced their fingers. Louis didn’t hold her hand back but he didn’t pull away. 

Zayn smirked and opened the door. Louis and Eleanor stepped in. The lights went up and around 100 students jumped up and yelled surprise almost simultaneously. Louis smiled and Eleanor grabbed his cheek opposite to her side, pulled him to face her, and kissed him on the lips. When she realized he wasn’t kissing back she pulled away and raised her eyebrow to him. He just pulled his hand out of her own and went to mingle with his friends. 

Louis spotted Niall and walked towards him. He almost turned around when he saw the man standing next to him, but Niall already saw him. He continued walking over, getting stopped once in a while by friends and acquaintances welcoming him back.  
“Hey Ni,” Louis said and hugged his friend tightly, “Harry,” he sneered, “thank you both for coming.”  
“Oh, it was our pleasure. Missed my mate when he was in Donny,” Niall smiled. Harry was silent just nodded towards Louis.  
“Yeh, I missed you too Nialler,” Louis said, “I’m gonna go get changed real quick and come back down.” Niall nodded and Louis speed-walked towards the stairs of the frathouse. He walked all the way up to the third floor where his room was, next to Liam and Zayn’s as they’ve been in the frat the longest and all of their brothers agreed the three were deserving of the best rooms. Well, they agreed Liam and Zayn were, but when Liam and Zayn decided to share a room, Zayn gave his suite to Louis. 

~~

About 30 minutes after Louis came back downstairs, Liam called a few people to the kitchen to play truth or dare and spin the bottle. Only 9 people decided to show up. Those being Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis, Eleanor, Harry, Nick (because as always, he was there for some reason), one of the frat members named Luke Hemmings, and a pretty sorority girl named Barbara who Niall has been talking about a lot to Harry recently. They all sat down in chairs around a big circle table in the corner of the room.

“So… I guess I’ll go first,” Liam said, “uh El, truth or dare?”  
“I’ll go truth.”  
“Ok, um, if you had to snog one person in this room besides Louis right now, who would it be?”  
“That’s pretty hard, but I guess I would choose Harry. He’s pretty fit.” It was clear that was Eleanor’s attempt to make Louis jealous and pay attention to her, which he hasn’t been doing all night. But, he was too occupied glaring at Nick and Harry on the other side of the table who seemed quite chummy with each other. Harry perked up at his name being said.  
“What was that?” Harry asked.  
“I said that I would snog you if I had to snog someone besides Louis in the room because you’re quite fit.”  
“Oh,” Harry slightly blushed at the compliment and looked down a bit. Louis realized what El said but couldn’t be bothered to care. He was too busy glaring at Nick and noticing how green Harry’s eyes looked and how soft his hair looked tonight. Wait, stop that Louis. This is Harry Styles we’re talking about. Gross. He shook the thoughts from his head.  
“Louis. Louis. Louis!”  
“Sorry, what.”  
“I asked you truth or dare love,” Eleanor said.  
“Oh, uh, dare I guess.”  
“Ok, I dare you to walk behind the person at this table that you hate the most and slap them in the face.”  
“Jesus Christ, El,” Zayn said, “kinda morbid innit.”  
“No Zayn, it’s fine,” Louis said smugly, smirking a bit. He walked right behind where Harry and Nick were sitting. Neither of them turned their heads to look at Louis but Harry closed his eyes tight and prepared to get slapped when he heard a smacking noise, close, but not on his face. He opened his eyes and looked to the left to see Nick clutching his face and wincing. He looked at Louis, confused. Louis smirked wider and sat back down in his own seat.  
“Shit I really thought you were gonna slap me,” Harry said, in disbelief. Everyone around the table seemed just as shocked, eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Almost everyone on campus, even if they did not know Harry or Louis personally, knew how much they hated each other. They went back to the game, still a bit jumbled. 

~~

After the group decided they were bored of truth or dare, Niall took one of the empty beer bottles next to him and placed it in the middle of everyone. Luke spun first and landed on Harry. He leaned over the table and fit Harry’s lips with his. They stayed for a couple of seconds and Luke sat back down. The game went on for a few rounds with pairings such as Nick and Barbara, Niall and Zayn, Liam and Zayn, and Eleanor and Luke. Finally, it got to Harry’s turn. He reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Nick. Nick and Harry shrugged and kissed for a few seconds. All of a sudden, Louis stood up and said he was done with the game and he was going upstairs and going to sleep. Everyone just thought he was tired. Louis went up to his room and went to his bathroom to splash cold water on his face. 

He sat on his bed got lost in thought. What just happened. One second he was enjoying playing a game with his friends and the next he felt a pang of something run through his chest. It couldn’t be… jealousy? No, no of course not. It’s the alcohol talking, nothing to do with the fact that Harry looked really good tonight in his ripped skinny jeans and half-buttoned plaid shirt. The blue in his shirt made the green in his eyes pop, Louis thought. What the fuck. Did he just- no- it had to be the alcohol talking. That’s what he keeps telling himself even though he knows he’s only had one beer tonight.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Louis’ thoughts were interrupted.  
“Lou? Are you alright? I’m coming in.”  
Eleanor walked into the room and sat at the foot of Louis’ bed next to his feet.  
“You look a bit pale Lou, you haven’t had much to drink tonight, that’s not like you. Are you alright?”  
“Yeh, I’m alright.”  
“Ok, now do you mind telling me why you’ve been ignoring me all summer and tonight?”  
“I’m sorry El, I do think I’m feeling a bit sick, do you mind leaving? I need to sleep right now.”  
“Oh… Um sure I’ll leave,” Eleanor looked like she had something to say, “Hey, um Lou?”  
“What’s up”  
“Are you ignoring me because what I said to Barbara about you before summer break? Because I swear we were just joking around,” she looked like she was starting to panic from Louis’ silence and started to ramble. It didn’t help that she was very tipsy, “I really didn’t mean to out you.”  
“YOU WHAT?!?” Louis said, he looked outraged and scared as he processed the sentence that just came out of Eleanor’s mouth.  
“So that’s not why you haven’t been talking to me? Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry babe. I really didn’t mean to tell her. We were both high an-”  
“Get the fuck out of my house Eleanor.”  
“What?”  
“You heard what I said. Don’t come back, Eleanor.”  
“Louis you can’t do this,” tears were starting to form in both of their eyes, “Lou, please. She won’t tell anyone I’m sure. She hasn’t yet.”  
“El, when and what did you tell her?” Louis seethed through gritted teeth.  
“Well a couple of days before break Barbara and I got high and we were watching tv and she asked to know more about you and our relationship. I had no mind to mouth filter and I was thinking about how you came out to me earlier that day, and I just accidentally told her you were bi.” She was hiccupping and sobbing at this point. Eager to not let her relationship end.  
“El, I thought I could trust you.”  
“Lou you ca-”  
“Get out now.”  
“I’m not leaving un-”  
“GET THE FUCK OUT ELEANOR! DON’T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN.” She ran out of the room crying and left the frat house. Louis got a few concerned texts from Liam and Zayn who saw Eleanor leave. He didn’t answer. He was too busy regretting ever letting his guard down. He thought he could trust El after two years of dating. They were close. Not even Liam or Zayn know that Louis is bi. That day, before the summer break, he and Eleanor were talking about sexualities after Liam and Zayn had come out as a couple. El had told him that she’d experimented before and he told her that he’d done the same before he started dating her and found out he was bi.

That’s it. He was never trusting anyone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall burst into the kitchen, interrupting a very important argument between Zayn, Liam, and Harry in which Harry and Zayn were trying to tell Liam that pineapple on pizza is delicious and Liam was strongly disagreeing.  
“Did you guys see Eleanor run out just now?”   
“Ni, how would we have seen that. We’ve been in the kitchen. And what happened is she okay?” Zayn questioned.  
“She looked like she was crying, makeup all over her face. Who knows, maybe Louis and her had a fight. He looked pretty pissed at her today.”  
“Oh shit, let me text Louis.” Liam pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to Louis saying, The fuck happened dude, Eleanor just ran out crying. U OK?

No reply. Zayn and Liam alternated sending texts until they realized Louis probably fell asleep.   
“It’s getting late. Ni and I should probably be heading home. I have a class at 8 tomorrow.”  
“Alright, bro. Li and I are probably heading up to bed soon anyway. Practice tomorrow. See ya.”  
They all hugged goodbye and Niall and Harry headed to their dorm.  
“Oh shit. I forgot my jacket Ni.”  
“Just get it tomorrow morning. Someone’ll let you in.”  
“You’re right. I’ll get it tomorrow.” Niall and Harry stepped into their dorm and crashed onto their twin beds, immediately passing out.

~~

[The next morning, 10 am, Harry is outside of the frat house]  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
No reply.  
KNOCK KNOCK KN-   
The door swung open.  
“What the fuck do you want,” Louis said, a bit pissed off as Harry just woke him from his couch nap.  
“Oh, uh, I forgot my jacket here last night. Just came to get it… Where’s everyone else?”  
“They’re all at practice.”  
“Why are you here. Aren’t you the captain or something?” Harry asked pushing sternly but not too forcefully past Louis.  
“Yeh, I am. I decided to not go today.” Louis said, his disdain for the boy showing in the way he spoke. Harry was looking around the, generally clean, living area for his jacket.  
“Can I ask why? Is it something about Eleanor? Ni said she was crying when she left yest-”  
“It’s none of your fucking business, you prick,” Louis said, leaning against the wall next to the, now closed, door.  
“Why are you such a dick, all the time?” Harry asked, standing straight from where he was crouched near the couch, looking for his jacket. He looked Louis directly in the eyes. Louis cleared his throat, trying to shake away the small number of butterflies he felt when Harry’s eyes connected with his own.  
“Maybe it’s ‘cause you’re always so annoyingly happy for some fucking reason.” Harry snorted and walked into the kitchen. Thinking about how soft and cute Louis looked with his bedhead and oversized sweatshir- stop Harry. This is The Louis Tomlinson we’re talking about. The fucking menace you’ve hated since you were introduced to his overly cocky self, Freshman year. He physically shook the thoughts from his head and spotted his jacket on the counter, next to a mysterious puddle of liquid. 

He grabbed it and made his way back to the living room. He and Louis said nothing more to each other but made direct eye contact from where he walked in from the kitchen to the front door. They both made a face of disgust, going against each of their newfound attraction toward the other, and Louis slammed the door as soon as Harry stepped foot outside. Although Louis may have looked a TINY bit cute with his sweater paws and disheveled hair, Harry definitely didn’t like him. And although Harry may have looked really hot in his simple white v-neck and skinny black jeans, Louis definitely didn’t like him.

~~

Eleanor had texted Louis fifteen times since the start of the day and Louis finally responded saying,   
Meet me at Maggie’s in 20.   
She responded quickly and accepted the request. Louis put on a generic band-tee and black skinny jeans and made his way to Maggie’s Cafe, ten minutes away from the frat house. Louis arrived five minutes late.   
“Lou! Thank god, I was starting to think you wouldn’t show. You look good babe.” Louis hummed in response. They got a table in the front and Louis ordered, Maggie’s Special Brew, which was the closest thing to Yorkshire Tea he could get at a restaurant in Florida.   
“So Eleanor,” Louis started. Her head perked up and her eyes met his. He took a sip of his tea.  
“I had some time to think about things this morning,” he continued, “I don’t think this relationship is healthy for me. It’s you, not me.”  
Eleanor’s mouth dropped open.  
“You can’t be serious. Louis, please tell me you’re joking,” Louis shrugged in response, “I can’t believe you. I’ve been here for you for over a year. Lou, YOU ignored ME this summer. I was willing to put that behind us because I know you haven’t seen your family for a while, but you’re breaking up with me?”  
“Eleanor, don’t make a scene, we’re in public,” Louis replied, sassily but calmly.  
“Fuck you, Louis. I made one mistake. Whatever, I don’t need your sorry ass anyway.” Louis just shrugged and took another sip of his tea. Eleanor picked up her purse and stormed out of the restaurant, tears present. Louis stood up, stretched out his back, paid for his tea, and left the restaurant just as cooly as he entered it. Students around the cafe seemed shocked at the scene that just happened before them. The perfect couple, the couple who everyone thought would make it through college at the least, had just broken up and Louis didn’t even look upset. In fact, he seemed carefree and happy as he left.

~~

[An hour later, Louis finally returns to the frat house after sitting in his car listening to music for a bit]  
Zayn and Liam, as well as a couple other of Louis’ brothers, named Calum and Michael, ran right up to Louis and Louis rolled his eyes.  
“What the fuck happened with El?” Zayn asked, Liam, Calum, and Michael nodded at Zayn as if to ask the same question.  
“We broke up,” Louis stated nonchalantly.   
“Yeah, we know. Why though?” Calum butted in.  
“No reason just didn’t like her anymore I guess,” Louis said, hoping they didn’t see past his lie. Calum and Michael looked satisfied with the answer but Zayn and Liam eyed him. Once you’ve been best friends with someone for four years, they start to see past your lies.  
“Yeah… ok, uh. Liam, could you and Louis help me with something upstairs really quick? I need to… fix something in our room?” It came out as more of a question, but Zayn was hoping that was enough to satisfy the other boys in the room. Liam nodded and Louis hesitantly muttered an ok. 

~~

[Niall and Harry’s dorm]  
“Haz, can we please stop working. I’ve been writing this fucking essay for two hours. Liam invited us to go clubbing with him, Zayn, and Louis in like an hour.” Harry’s hand slightly tensed at the mention of Louis’ name.  
“Haz, please. It’s Friday.”  
“Yeah, fine. Sure, I guess.”  
“Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  
“Mhm, whatever Ni. I’m gonna go take a shower.” Harry closed his laptop and made his way to community showers, grabbing a towel and his toiletries first.

He scrubbed himself extra clean, dried off a bit, put his towel around his waist, and made his way back to his room. He spent twenty of his remaining thirty minutes choosing an outfit. He didn’t know why, but he really wanted to dress to impress tonight. 

He settled on a slightly sheer black top, buttoned halfway, and once again, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. He fixed his hair and put an ungodly amount of cologne on. He asked Niall how he looked and when he got an, I’d snog ye, back, he was happy with his outfit. 

Niall and Harry made their way to the frat house to get Liam, Zayn, and Louis, who, for a reason Harry did not want to accept, he was sort of excited to see.

~~

[Earlier in the frat house]  
The three best friends walked up the stairs. Zayn led them into his and Liam’s room and Zayn closed the door.  
“Ok, so why did you actually break up with El, and don’t try that ‘I didn’t like her anymore’ bullshit I can tell when you lie Lou.” Louis sighed. He sat down in a spinny desk chair and Zayn and Liam next to each other on their bed, Liam’s arm around his shoulders.  
“Before summer break, El and I were talking and I told her something really personal. SO personal that she’s the only one who knows. Well, not anymore.”  
“Ok, and?”  
“I’m getting to it,” Louis took a deep breath and tried to blink back what felt like tears in his eyes, “Last night, after I left the party, El came up to my room and asked why I was ignoring her. I didn’t say anything so she started rambling and she asked if it was because she told Barbara my ‘secret’ and she said she told Barbara when they were both high one day. That wasn’t the reason I wasn’t talking to her over the summer, but it is why I broke up with her.” One or two tears made their way down Louis’ face.  
“Oh Lou,” Liam started, “I’m so sorry. What is the reason you didn’t talk to her over the summer though?”  
“I don’t know, I guess I regretted telling her about my ‘secret’ and I just wanted to distance myself as much as possible. I was scared for some reason.”  
“Uh, I guess I understand that,” Zayn said, “but, Louis. Uh, what is your ‘secret’” Zayn put air quotes around the word.  
“I don’t think I’m ready to tell you guys that. I’m sorry, I just, I need time.”  
“Ok, Lou take as much time as you need. But, I, uh, kinda invited Ni and Harry to go clubbing with us tonight, if you still want to go. If not, we can stay here and I’ll just tell them I felt sick and you and Zaynie are taking care of me.”  
“No, Liam it’s fine. I need a distraction right now.”  
“Ok then, get ready, we’re leaving in thirty minutes.”

Louis went to his room and showered. He blow-dried his hair and swept his fringe to the side. He went to his room and spent fifteen minutes finding an outfit. That was weird. Usually, it takes Louis, at tops, five minutes to pick an outfit, as he generally looks great in anything. He chose a, The Who, shirt and his tightest pair of black jeans that may or may not make his butt look fucking amazing. Who really knows, oh Louis does. His ass looks incredible. He tried to tell himself that he didn’t know who he was trying to look so good for, in reality, he didn’t want to accept who it was. Not because he was ashamed of his sexuality, no, not at all, he was just ashamed of his budding crush on Harry Styles. 

~~

Louis hurried downstairs after Liam called him and told him that everyone was waiting downstairs. When Harry saw the short boy running down the stairs, two at a time, how he didn’t fall, no one knows, his breath caught in his throat. As for Louis, it felt like all the air left his body when he reached the bottom floor and saw Harry in the doorway. They made quick eye contact and both looked away, blushing just a bit.   
“Niall, Harold,” Louis greeted.  
“Lewis,” Harry said. He avoided a snarky comment because he didn’t trust his brain enough to not say, Holy shit your ass looks fucking great Lou, which is exactly what he was thinking. Louis rolled his eyes.  
“Hey Lou, ya look great,” Niall said.   
“Are we all ready to go? We’re gonna take an Uber X because I think we all know, no ones gonna be sober enough to drive tonight,” Liam said.  
“Yeah we’re all ready Li,” Zayn said, intertwining their fingers. Niall fake gagged and pointed to the back of his throat, Louis and Harry giggled while Liam punched him in the arm.

~~

“The Ubers here!” Zayn yelled.  
The five boys made their way out to the car that consisted of a passenger seat, three middle seats, and two seats in the back.  
“I’m sorry y’all, the last person in here spilled water all over the passenger seat, so I don’t really think anyone’ll want to sit up here,” the Uber driver said. His southern accent was strong.  
“Oh, that’s fine really,” Zayn directed toward the driver, “Um, ok Liam has to sit in the middle of the second row or he’ll get carsick. Ni you can sit to the right and I’ll go to his left. That leaves Haz and Lou in the back.”  
“WHAT!?!?” Harry and Louis said in unison.  
“I am not sitting next to him,” Louis said.  
“Yeah, no offense, I really don’t need his energy around me tonight,” all of the boys rolled their eyes.  
“Ok fine, Niall, you and Louis sit in the back. Harry, you sit on Liam’s right.”  
“Thank you,” Harry said. Louis scoffed. The rest of the ride consisted of small talk.

~~

For some reason, Louis was the only one ID’d at the front of the club.   
“That was bullshit,” Louis said as they all entered.  
“No that was funny, you’re the only legal one here,” Niall said. Louis mumbled curses under his breath and Harry rolled his eyes.

The group was there for all of ten minutes before they all split up. Niall was talking to a short brunette, Zayn and Liam were dancing together, Louis was drinking at the bar and chatting with a girl who had striking green eyes and brown hair who he wasn’t too focused on as he was watching Harry talk to some guy on the other side of the bar. Harry had been openly out since he came to the school and everyone seemed to respect that he didn’t like labels, anytime someone asked, he would just say, If someones attractive they’re attractive, doesn’t matter the gender. Louis admired that, but would never tell that to anyone, especially Harry.  
“Are you even listening to me, Louis.”  
“Yeah sure love, what were we talking about again?”  
“Ugh, nevermind,” the brunette walked away. Louis just shrugged, took a sip of his drink from his straw, and kept secretly glancing at Harry. He almost choked when harry made direct eye contact with him. 

Harry looked away from the guy he was talking to and looked across the bar to see Louis making eye contact with him. It looked like it startled Louis for a second, but he held the eye contact. Louis took his straw in his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks while still making eye contact with Harry. He took a sip of his drink and Harry looked away, blush slowly creeping it’s way up to his cheeks. His attention turned now to the man sitting in front of him.  
“Hey, uh do you want to go to the bathroom with me?” Harry asked, not so slyly hiding the growing excitement in his pants with his hand.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” the man grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the bathroom. Harry’s boner was noticeable to anyone who was looking. He looked again to Louis who had a smug look on his face, thinking he was the one who caused it, which Harry wasn’t going to deny.

~~

Niall winked at Harry while the man was pulling his wrist to the bathroom. Harry flipped Niall off. They made it to the bathroom and the man locked the door, immediately pushing harry against it and pulling Harry’s pants to his knees.   
“You’re so hard for me Harry,” the man said in an irritatingly strong American accent. Harry rolled his eyes at the man’s attempt at dirty talk which he that was frankly quite cringy. However, the snarky remarks left his head as the man took half of Harry’s length into his mouth. It wasn’t anything Harry hadn’t experienced many times in the pasts but a blow job’s a blow job.   
“You’re so big,” the man said, taking his mouth off of Harry.  
“Oh, uh thanks.” The man took half of Harry back into his mouth. It went on like this for about ten minutes. The man taking half of Harry into his mouth and stroking the other four inches of Harry’s length with his hand. Harry was almost there. Suddenly the image of Louis’ hollowed out cheeks popped into his mind.  
“I’m gonna…” The man took as much of Harry as he could into his mouth and Harry came with a deep groan.   
“Do you, uh, need me to…”  
“Oh no hon it’s fine I got off,”  
“Oh, ok… bye.” They both left the bathroom and Harry got a text from Liam saying to meet them out front. 

The boys were all out front and the same Uber arrived. Harry and Louis climbed into the back no questions asked, and Niall, Liam, and Zayn shared a look of pure confusion but shrugged it off as they were too drunk to care. The car ride was quick and harry and Louis didn’t acknowledge each other. As soon as they got home, the group parted ways and everyone went to their respective dorm and room. 

As he was about to fall asleep, Harry thought about how good Louis looked tonight and wondered if Louis was thinking the same about him. No, he can’t be, Harry thought. Louis thought about the same exact thing before eventually passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but interrestinggggggggg

“Harry, can you stay after class a minute?”  
“Uh yeah. Sure.”  
“Ok, that’s it for today. Class dismissed.” Everyone filed out of the lecture hall, while Harry walked down the steps and stood in front of his philosophy professor, Mrs. Flack.  
“Harry you failed your first exam, you had all summer to prepare for it.”  
“I know. I studied, I swear I did. I just didn’t understand it as well as I thought I did.”  
“You struggled in this chorus last year as well. I didn’t want to have to do this, but I have written down the number of a student who passed this chorus in flying colors during his first two years here. I suggest you text him and ask him to tutor you. He tutored a girl last year and her grades in this class improved drastically. I’ve spoken to him, I told him I had a struggling student who really shows strong potential. I didn’t give him much information about you, not even your name, just in case you weren’t willing to see him. Please, think about it.” Mrs. Flack handed him a slip of paper with a vaguely familiar phone number written on it.  
“Yeah, sure, I’ll uh, I’ll give him a call.”  
“You have a lot of potential Harry, don’t let it go to waste.” Harry nodded and left the hall, note in hand.

~~

[Two hours later, Harry and Niall’s dorm]  
“Yeah, she said I need a tutor. Gave me some guy’s phone number.”  
“Oh that sucks mate,” Niall said, pausing his video game and grabbing a slice of pizza from the box next to him, “I mean, who knows. Maybe you’ll meet him and he’ll be really hot and you guys’ll fall in love.” Harry cackled and threw a pillow at Niall’s head.  
“Text him though, Haz, you have good grades, don’t let a fucking philosophy class get in the way of your future, y’ know?”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Ni.” Harry took his phone as well as the slip of paper out of his back pocket. He started putting the number into his phone when a contact appeared that already had that number.  
“FUCK NI!”  
“Holy shit, what!” Niall said, startled by Harry’s outburst.  
“He’s not gonna be my tutor. I’d rather fail the class.”  
“Who, holy fuck, Haz don’t be so dramatic.”  
“Louis fucking Tomlinson.”

Niall calmed Harry down and explained that not having a tutor could cost him his scholarship and his future and that it was a good idea for it to be Louis since their dorm is so close to the frat house. Also maybe because Niall guilted Harry into it by explaining that if he and Louis could finally put their differences aside and tolerate each other enough to not make a snarky comment anytime the group hung out, maybe they’d all have a better time and hang out more, Harry decided to text Louis.  
Harry: Hey, Lou.  
Louis: Don’t fucking call me Lou you prick. What do you want?  
Harry: Ok sorry. Um, so I’m failing philosophy right now and Mrs. Flack recommended you as a tutor.  
Louis: Fuck, so you’re the “struggling student with the potential to be great”  
Harry: Uh yeah. Ig.  
Louis: No absolutely not.  
Harry: Please Louis. I really need this. It’s not like I want you to tutor me. Of course, I don’t. But Mrs. Flack said you passed her chorus in flying colors and I really need to keep my scholarship.  
Louis: I don’t care. Find another person.  
Harry: I’ll pay you.  
Louis: … How much?  
Harry: $20 an hour?  
Louis: Fine. Ugh, meet me at the frat house tmw at 7 p.m. It’ll be just us for a few hours. The boys are going out, I’m not. I have to be at practice early tomorrow. Y’know, captain shit.  
Louis: I don’t know why I’m explaining myself to you. Be there.  
Harry: Got it. Tmw 7 p.m. frat house. Thank you, Louis.  
Louis: Whatever. Bring money.

~~

[The next day, 7 p.m. outside of the frat house]  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
The door opened.  
“You’re early,” Louis said, eyeing the bag Harry was holding along with the two drinks in his hand.  
“By three fucking minutes, give me a break.”  
“Whatever. Get inside, curly.”  
“Oh that’s a new one, definitely don’t like that.”  
“I didn’t ask. Sit down,” Louis said. Harry sat down on the couch in the living area, putting the drinks and brown bag he was holding on the table and his backpack on the ground.  
“S’that?”  
“I stopped at Maggie’s before I came here. I- got you a tea and a muffin. Least I could do.”  
“Oh, uh, thanks I guess.”  
“Yeah.” Harry handed Louis his food and drink and Louis eyed them before slowly taking a bite of the muffin, chocolate chip, Louis’ favorite, and a sip of tea, Maggie’s Special Brew, a bit of milk and no sugar, just how he likes it.  
“How did you know my order? You a fucking stalker or something?”  
“No,” Harry started, taking a sip of his coffee, “but I’ve been on enough food runs with Zayn to know what you usually order. I have known you for over a year now.” Louis nodded.  
“So,” he clapped, “take out your books and tell me what you need help with.”  
“Where do I even get started… Well, I don’t understand anything really,” Harry said, blushing a bit.  
He looks cute when he blushes, Louis thought.  
Wow, Louis’ ass looks really good in those sweatpants, Harry thought. This was going to be a long three hours.

Harry and Louis made it through the first two and a half hours, generally easily. Only one or two snarky remarks from each of them. As much as Harry hates to admit, Louis really does know how to explain the subjects well. Louis hasn’t been having much trouble with Harry. He seems like he’s really starting to understand the topics. But like I said, things were going well, until they took a break from studying.  
“I’m hungry. You?”  
“I could eat,” Harry replied. Louis stood up and waved Harry to come to the kitchen with him.  
“You good with leftover Chinese food?”  
“Yeah sure that’s fine.” Louis heated up a container of lo mein and some rice and put it on two separate plates. He and Harry sat down on the stools at the countertop.  
“You know, Cur- Harry, you’re not so bad.”  
“You aren’t either, Louis.”  
“Why do we hate each other again?”  
“Oh, well I didn’t like you when I first met you because you talked like everyone was under you. You seemed overly confident and cocky.”  
“Yeah, and I hated you because you were a know-it-all, annoying, little prick.”  
“Oh don’t get me started Tomlinson. You’re saying I’m annoying. Ugh, you should meet yourself.”  
“You sure about that,” Louis said getting off the stool where he was seated, “I’m not scared to take this outside Styles.”  
“Oh really?” Harry asked, menacingly as he stepped off of his stool and closer to Louis, seemingly towering over him.  
“Yeah, really,” Louis stated, his eyes flickering over Harry’s face and stopping at his pink, full lips for a millisecond, “you don’t scare me Sty-” He was interrupted by Harry’s lips colliding with his own. It only took a second for Louis to start kissing back. Their lips moving with seemingly practiced ease. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and placed him back on one of the stools, Louis back was against the counter. Harry slotted his torso between Louis’ muscular thighs. 

Harry pressed his tongue to Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. Louis quickly granted and their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths. They stayed like this for a minute, Louis pinned against the counter by Harry’s hips and making out with urgency, until they heard the door open. They pulled apart quickly, hearing the boys in the living room. Harry wiped his lips, and Louis wiped his own. Their eyes were wide with realization.  
“Uh, I’m sorry. I’m gonna go. I’ll just find another tutor.” Harry said as quickly as he could and ran to the living room and grabbed his backpack. His arm was grabbed by Zayn.  
“Hey dude, how was the study session? Where’s Louis?”  
“It was fine, uh I really gotta go. Louis’ in the kitchen. Bye guys,” Harry was talking faster than he’s ever talked before, hoping none of the boys would notice his swollen lips. He waved and ran out of the frat house to his dorm room.  
Niall was out, thank god. Harry wanted to be alone right now. His thoughts were running a mile a minute. "What the fuck just happened. I just made out with Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Now he has to know what I think of him. He knows I initiated it. I mean, he went with it, but what else was he supposed to do. Push me away? Call me disgusting? Well, somehow I feel like that would be better than this." It didn’t matter. He told Louis he would find another tutor. All Harry wanted to do now was fall asleep and forget everything. 

He went through his nightly routine, stripped to his briefs, and got into bed when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up. New message. Louis Tomlinson. Fuck. He opened his phone.  
Louis: You don’t need to find another tutor.


End file.
